Night Pride meets Humans
by Toothless34
Summary: This actually has 5 crossovers with Danny Phantom, Kim Possible, Ben 10, Spider-man and Lion Guard
1. Danny Fenton Phantom

Danny woke up one day thinking it was going to be a normal day. He started off to school and met up with his friends on the way. Danny asked, "What should we do after school when, you know, we're not fighting ghosts?" Tucker said, "I don't know." Sam said, "Me neither."

After school, it was the same thing when on the way home, a portal appeared in front of them. Danny asked, "A portal? Where do you think it leads?" Tucker said, "I don't know. Should we check it out?" Sam said, "No, don't you remember what happened last time?" Danny said, "It would just be real quick." Sam said, "Fine."

They jumped in and they appeared in an area where there was no town, no wifi, and no one for miles. Danny asked, "Where are we? All there is, is that mountain." Tucker said, "Who knows? Wherever we are, there is no one around and you can't use tech here." Sam said, "I don't even know."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

You got to continue to read to see what happens next


	2. Kim Possible

Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable had just left school when they had to go stop Dr. Drakken from whatever evil plot he was up to. They defeated Dr. Drakken and Shego. Kim asked, "What should we do now?" Ron said, "Bueno Nacho." Rufus said, "Nachos."

On their way to Bueno Nacho, a portal appeared and Ron asked, "Do we have to go through?" Kim asked, "Do you really have to ask?" Kim grabbed Ron and jumped through. Ron said, "I don't know this place." Kim said, "Me neither." Ron asked, "Who are those people?" Kim said, "I don't know."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continue to read to see what happens next


	3. Ben 10

Ben, Gwen, and Kevin were hanging out being bored. Gwen said, "It's been pretty quiet this entire week. Any ideas on what we should do?" Kevin said, "Just hang out and relax." A portal all of a sudden and the 3 plumbers were confused. Ben asked, "A portal? Is it alien?" Kevin said, "Hard to tell. There are many different types of portals." Ben asked, "Well, where does it lead?" Kevin said, "Again, hard to tell. Could lead to the Novoid or somewhere worse. There's only one real way how to tell."

They jumped in and saw 2 different groups of people but no one else for miles as far as they could tell.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Please continue to read


	4. Spider-Man

Spider-man was taking his team on a training routine to help them work together better and fight better. Spidey said, "Come on, guys. You can do better than this." Nova said, "Webs is right, we can do better." During their training, a portal appeared. The group stopped training to check it out and Nova asked, "A portal? Should we go in?" White Tiger said, "No way! It could be As-guardian."

Nova went in anyway. Power-Man said, "We should go in after him." Iron Fist said, "Agreed." They all went in after Nova but soon as they entered, they saw 3 other groups of people dressed normally.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Please continue to read to find out what happens next


	5. The Humans

Danny said, "My name is Danielle but people call me Danny. I am half ghost because of an accident in my parents lab. This is Samantha or as we call her Sam and this is Tucker, they are just regular humans who help me fight ghosts." Ben said, "I am human too but this Ultramatrix helps me turn into different aliens. This is my cousin Gwen, she is part alien who has mania as her power which is the life force of living things. This is her boyfriend, Kevin, he is also an alien who can absorb materials around him. We are plumbers." Sam asked, "You guys are aliens and you fix toilets?" Gwen said, "Yes and no. We are part alien but we don't fix toilets. Plumbers for aliens is an Intergalactic Space Department."

Ron said, "I'm Ron Stoppable, her sidekick. This is Rufus, my best bud. This is Kim Possible, she can do anything." Danny asked, "What all can she do?" Ron said, "Show them." Kim said, "Okay but on what?" Spider-man said, "What about like this?" Spider-man spread his handmade webs all over the a path. Spider-man said, "Try to make it through that and back." Kim said, "Okay, easy enough."

Kim bounced off the rocks and did flips and made it back. They all clapped. Danny said, "Who are you 5 and how did you make webs?" Spider-man said, "My name is Peter/ Spider-man. All 5 of us are heroes and we have a secret identity to protect ourselves and our loved ones. I made web shooters but these are new. I got bit by a radioactive spider and got spider powers. My Uncle Ben used to say with great power comes great power." Nova said, "My name is Nova, the human rocket but my real name is Samuel but people call me Sam." Spider-Man said, "I call you Bucket head and so does the others." White Tiger said, "My name is White Tiger but my real name is Ava. I have the tiger amulet and I keep the tiger side from getting loose."

Power-man said, "My name is Power-man but my real name is Luke. I call myself Power-man because I have indestructible skin." Iron Fist said, "My name is Iron Fist but my real name is Danielle but people call me Danny. They call me Iron Fist because I have fists of iron." Danny Fenton looked around and said, "It looks like there's a path through that mountain, should we check it out?" Sam said, "Well, there's no other place to go." They started to head that way.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continue to read to find out what happens next.


	6. Night Pride

Ullu heard voices and saw that they were strangers. Ullu went to find Kion since it was during the day. Ullu went into the Tree of Life because Kion was watching over his and Rani's little cubs. Kion asked, "Ullu, what's going on?" Ullu said, "There are strangers at the path and they don't look like any other animals I have ever seen, we might need your roar." Kion said, "Go find Bunga, tell him to come here." Ullu found Bunga and said, "Kion wants you at the Tree of Life because he has something to do."

Bunga rushed it over to the Tree of Life and asked, "Why did you want to see me?" Kion said, "Because there might be danger coming in through the path and they might need my roar. Besides, Rani is resting and your the only one of us that has ever babysat, just stay here with them, they can't leave here yet."

Bunga nodded and Kion took off. Kion hid at the pass to figure out who it was and he didn't recognize them either. Kion whispered to Ullu saying, "Go get Ono and Anga, quickly." Ullu nodded and got them and brought them over to Kion. Anga asked, "You wanted to see us?" Kion said, "I want you both to watch these strangers and make sure that they don't hurt any animal." Anga and Ono agreed.

They flew over head but 5 of the strangers went undercover and then came back out looking normal. Sam Manson spotted Kion and said, "Look, here's a teenage lion, you can tell because the mane hasn't fully grown but I don't know what's up with with that scar over the left eye, on the forehead, or even the shoulder." Sam reached out toward the scar but Kion batted her hand away.

Tucker said, "I'm guessing that is a sensitive subject." Sam said, "You think." Kion took off. Sam/ Nova said, "Let's follow her, she has to know her way around." Peter said, "Bucket head, that's a boy. Only boy lions has manes and girl lionesses don't have manes." Sam/ Nova ran after Kion and and Ava said, "We better go after him."

Kion stopped half-way home and said to himself, "I can't lead them to Rani, Koda, Kopa, and Kida." Sam/ Nova stopped when Kion did and the rest of his group and the other groups caught up to him. Peter asked, "Why did you go chasing this teenage lion?" Sam/ Nova said, "I was hoping that he would lead me to his den to see any cubs." Sam Manson said, "Don't you know anything? Teenage lions don't have cubs. Even if he does have cubs, he's not gonna lead you to them."

It was sunset so Rani asked Bunga, "Where is Kion?" Bunga said, "Kion has been dealing with some strangers who got past the pass." Rani said, "I'm going to go help him, stay with the cubs." Bunga nodded and Rani took off. Rani met Kion. Sam/ Nova asked, "Who is this lion?" Ava said, "That's actually a lioness, it's a girl, and i'm gonna guess that is his mate because they have the same marking on their foreheads." Anga flew off to get the others. She got all the members of the Night Pride. All of them met up with Kion and Rani.

Kion asked Fuli, "What are you all doing here?" Fuli said, "Anga said that you might need us." Sam Manson said, "There has never been a time that a hippo and a cheetah working together with lions." Danny said, "Look in the air. There are 2 birds in the sky too." Kion saw Baliyo about to attack and Kion said, "Don't. We don't need a fight right now and we don't know who or what they are. They can't understand us and besides Baliyo, don't you remember what happened when you underestimated me and the fact, you attacking us was a huge mistake?" Baliyo said, "We knew what type of animals you all were but we didn't know that you had the roar."

Sam/ Nova asked, "Did you think they'll go after the light like cats?" Peter said, "They're giant cats that are more ferocious."


	7. Night Pride and Humans

Kion said, "Just relax and don't attack." Sam/ Nova grabbed a flashlight and shined it down at the ground. The lions just looked annoyed and Kion said, "Ono, Anga, get down here. You 4 get some rest and tell Bunga the same thing." Rani stepped forward and said, "Kion, you should do the same, we will keep them from following you. You also need to go to the cubs."

Kion said, "Fine. Be careful and don't underestimate them." Rani said, "I'll be fine and when did I ever underestimated someone?" Kion started to walk away until he heard this statement and then he turned around and said, "You underestimated me and my team. You also underestimated the 4 predators that followed us here." Rani said, "Forget it. Just go back to the cubs and go to sleep. We can handle this. If we need anything we know where to find you." Kion nodded and turned back around to go back to the cubs.

Sam/ Nova said, "Let's follow him." Rani and the others got ready to pounce. Danny said, "Dude, I wouldn't. That group of lions and lionesses looks ready to pounce at the slightest bit of movement to follow that teenage lion." The others agreed. They next day, they were still there and Rani's group was tired so Sam/ Nova got past. He started looking around and spotted a hole in a tree and decided to check it out. He got away without any of the others knowing.

Sam/ Nova thought it looked cool. He finally came to the part where Kion and the cubs were resting. Sam/ Nova thought that he would look around before Kion woke up. Makini was already awake and entered the Tree of Life and saw Sam/ Nova looking around while Kion was resting with the cubs. Sam/ Nova said, "These are really nice pictures." While Sam/ Nova was busy looking at the pictures, Makini woke up Kion and said, "I'm sorry to wake you up but there is someone in here." Kion shook his head and looked up and saw who it was. He stood in front of the cubs and growled.

Sam/ Nova looked back and saw Makini holding a staff and standing next to Kion. Sam/ Nova questioned, "Since when does a lion work with a monkey?" Kion pounced onto Sam/ Nova and growled at him, then got off. Sam/ Nova stood up and ran out of the tree. Kion told Makini, "Stay with the cubs while I take care of this stranger." Kion took off and chased Sam/ Nova back to his friends. Peter asked, "Where did you go and why does that lion look mad?"

Kion said, "Your group, go get some rest, I can handle them." Rani nodded and they went to get some rest. Sam/ Nova said, "You were wrong, he does have cubs and pictures show his story and what happened here." Sam Manson asked, "How do you know he has cubs?" Sam/ Nova said, "I kind of sneaked into his home while he was resting and you guys were distracted. I also kind of grabbed one of the cubs." Kion heard this and was ready to tackle to get his cub back. Sam Manson said, "You truly are dumb. Lions are extremely protective of their cubs."

Sam/ Nova put the cub down and Kion grabbed the cub and took him away from them but didn't leave the strangers. Danny Fenton asked, "So how did that teenage lion get that scar?" Sam/ Nova said, "The drawing showed he was in a fight with this lion's head made of fire when a Egyptian Cobra bit him and he traveled a long way to get healed and the mark on his shoulder changed from the shape of a lion to that. That mark on his and his mate's forehead marks them as King and Queen." Sam Manson said, "Wow. How many cubs were there?" Sam/ Nova said, "There were 3 cubs."

Kion roared at them and they all stammered and finally went home.


End file.
